marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 48
They were bonded together until they were separated in . Not far away, Spider-Man is trying to talk sense into two crooks, warning them that being out on the streets make them perfect targets for Demogoblin. Satisfied that he got the message across, the web-slinger leaves. When the two crooks are about to come to blows again, they are interrupted yet again. This time, it is Demogoblin and he is prepared to kill them. Not long later, Demogoblin's mental link with Hobgoblin draws him to his former host body. He finds Hobgoblin on the roof of a church. The Hobgoblin is determined to end their rivalry once and for all. At the home of May Parker, Mary Jane is just on her way out of the house when the phone suddenly rings, Mary Jane hopes that it is her husband Peter.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. When she answers the phone, the person on the other end of the line doesn't see anything. Mary Jane hangs up, not wanting to deal with anymore weirdness after Aunt May suffered a stroke.Aunt May suffered a stroke in . Unknown to everyone at this time, May was replaced with an impostor by the Green Goblin sometime during . This is revealed in . At a payphone miles away, the mystery caller is surprised that it was Mary Jane who answered the phone.This mystery caller is the clone of Peter Parker, last seen in . How it survived is explained in . Meanwhile, Spider-Man has learned of the battle between the Hobgoblin and Demogoblin at a nearby church. Inside he finds the two goblins fighting each other. Also present are an injured woman and her daughter. Spider-Man is furious that the two combatants would put these innocent people at risk. Getting between the two, Spider-Man is ill-prepared for the Hobgoblin's enhanced strength and is easily subdued. The Hobgoblin then resumes his battle with Demogoblin. While in Russia, Vladimir Kravinoff is determined to undergo the same process so he can finally become a worthy successor to his father. Although Gregori insists that Vladimir is not ready yet, he is determined to claim his title as the Son of the Hunter.At the time of this story, Kraven the Hunter is dead after he committed suicide during his last hunt. Back in New York, Spider-Man has recovered from Hobgoblin's attack. He figures that the Hobgoblin is now as strong as Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin.At the time of this story, everyone believes that Norman Osborn is dead following a battle against Spider-Man in . His survival is explained in . He will resurface again in . Demogoblin notices that one of the pillars in the church is about to collapse on the mother and her child. Seeing the child as an innocent, Demogoblin breaks free to brace the support beam. However, the Hobgoblin is uninterested in saving an innocent life and resumes his attack on Demogoblin. When Spider-Man tries to get involved, Demogoblin tells the wall-crawler to save the girl and her mother. The wall-crawler complies and carries them out. With the innocent people safely away, Demogoblin cannot hold the pillar anymore and lets go, getting buried in debris in the process. When Spider-Man returns for Demogoblin, he finds no trace of the Hobgoblin. Discovering that Demogoblin is dead, Spider-Man becomes enraged. When the church's priest tries to calm him, Spider-Man swings off intending to take the anger out on the Hobgoblin instead. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Mr. Garrison (crime boss) * Mr. Lynch (crime boss) * Cho (drug-dealer) * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}